No quiero perderme de nada tuyo
by Augen
Summary: Duo duerme junto a Heero y su mayor deseo es no perderse detalle de él. 1x2. DEJEN REVIEWS! LEAN PORFA! Songfic


DISCLAIMER: GW pertenece a SUNRISE. La canción a AEROSMITH. Este fanfiction a AUGEN (o sea, yo)  
  
DEDICADO A: todos los que les guste esta pareja, a Duop y Heero ( er.. XD), a una amiga... y eso. =D  
  
"NO QUIERO PERDERME DE NADA TUYO" Augen  
  
La luz de la luna era lo único que entraba en la habitación de ese edificio. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, por lo que una brisa hacía mover las cortinas del lugar y refrescaba el cuerpo boca arriba recostado en la cama.  
  
No se distinguían facciones, sólo unos ojos abiertos, respirando profundamente el aire que entraba, una sabana blanca medio tapándole el cuerpo. Pero no estaba sólo, junto a la figura de ojos abiertos que contemplaba el techo, se podía ver otra, esta con los ojos cerrados, dándole la espalda, tapado con la misma sabana blanca, con los pies fuera la cama y apretando la almohada. Esta silueta estaba es un profundo sueño.  
  
Algo se puede distinguir, es un hombre el que está despierto, con una mano entre la cabeza y la almohada. Es un hombre de ojos brillantes, con el cabello largo y despeinado, con la mirada perdida y la boca entre abierta. Parece que pronuncia algo, pero no sale voz alguna.  
  
Volteó el rostro un momento al sentir la respiración agitada del ser que dormía junto a el. Volvió a mover los labios, pero esta vez si hubo palabras, que venían de una notoria seca garganta.  
  
Puedo quedarme despierto solo para oírte respirar verte sonreír mientras duermes cuando estas muy lejos soñando puedo gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición puedo quedarme perdido en este momento por siempre  
  
Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de volver la mirada al techo. La luna hacía bailar la lampara. Lo que hacía que el hombre cayera en un trance. Pero no debía caer en ningún sueño, no debía dormir, no hoy. Nunca que estuviera ese cuerpo junto a el. Porque no podría soportar el hecho de estar en un sueño muy lejos de ese lugar. Volvió a mover los labios, esta vez siguiendo una línea.  
  
Cada momento que paso contigo es un tesoro para mi no quiero cerrar mis ojos no quiero quedarme dormido porque me perdería de ti, bebe y no quiero perderme de nada porque hasta cuando sueño contigo el sueño más dulce jamas lo logrará aún me perdería de ti, bebe y no quiero perderme de nada  
  
Un quejido muy leve salió del cuerpo a su lado, soñando como siempre, quizá unas pesadillas. Estaba seguro, era imposible que soñara con él, pero no le importaba... no le importaba ya que sabía que fue al último ser que vio esa noche.  
  
Acostado al lado tuyo sintiendo tu corazón latir y me pregunto que soñaras me pregunto si es a mi a quien estas viendo y luego te beso los ojos y le agradezco a Dios que estamos juntos y solo quiero quedarme contigo en este momento por siempre por siempre y jamas  
  
Le encantaría poder besarle, pero no podía, seguramente despertaría ya que su sueño era muy ligero, No quería interrumpir su momento de "libertad en otra fantasía" aunque esta fuera una pesadilla, no soportaría saber que lo interrumpió. Era mejor así, podía sentir su respiración, su corazón latiendo. Un sin fin de gestos que no se podía perder.  
  
No quiero perderme de una sonrisa no quiero perderme de un beso sólo quiero estar contigo aquí mismo contigo tan solo así sólo quiero detenerte cerca sentir tu corazón muy cerca al mío y sólo quedarme aquí en este momento por todo el resto del tiempo  
  
Sus labios seguían pronunciando esa canción... le gustaba esa canción, a pesar de que discutió mucho con Quatre sobre lo fome que era, claro que en el fondo le gustaba, le gustaba ese vuelco que le provocaba escuchar la letra, ¿alguna vez te has sentido identificado por una canción?, el se sentía así, el sentía que su corazón palpitaba, su estomago giraba, su cabeza revoloteaba en pensamientos estúpidos. Pero se sentía feliz. Siguió cantando.  
  
no quiero cerrar mis ojos no quiero quedarme dormido porque me perdería de ti bebe y no quiero perderme de nada porque hasta cuando sueño contigo el sueño mas dulce jamas lo lograra aun me perdería de ti, bebe y no quiero perderme de nada no quiero cerrar mis ojos no quiero quedarme dormido porque me perdería de ti bebe y no quiero perderme de nada porque hasta cuando sueño contigo el sueño mas dulce jamas lo lograra aun me perdería de ti, bebe y no quiero perderme de nada no quiero cerrar mis ojos no quiero quedarme dormido no quiero perderme de nada no quiero perderme de nada  
  
Le gustaba esa canción, la letra era como lo que el deseaba. Deseaba estar despierto siempre, paras sentir su respiración, su corazón palpitando, sus quejidos en lo sueños, de la ilusión de algún día escuchar su nombre entre sueños, del calor de su cuerpo junto a él. No, no podía cerrar los ojos, porque no quería perderse de nada  
  
- No quiero perderme de nada tuyo, Heero  
  
FIN.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Por si algún (a) híbrid@ no lo notó (cosa sorprendente, pero pasa) Es Duo quien está despierto y el cuerpo a su lado es el de Heero, ¿duda en eso? más vale que no!. Estaba hurgando en las traducciones que tengo de canciones y encontré ésta. Al leerla se me ocurrió este Fanfiction, Y lo escribí, es como un songfic... pero no. No lo pensé como un songfic. La canción es "I don't want to miss a thing" (no quiero perderme de nada). y es de Aerosmith. Espero que les guste y que me dejen un review, por favor! ^o^ Gracias. =)  
  
Augen 


End file.
